Remember
by ZTX
Summary: When a gunman's daughter is stolen away, what will he do to get her back? This is my FIRST Trigun fic so be gentle, coz' I don't know too much about it yet. FINISHED! Phew... finally! R
1. Chapter One: Losing Loved Ones

Remember  
ZTX  
10/26/02  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in or associated with Trigun or it in anyway. ( Like my use of fancy words?) Oh well, read on brave one.  
  
Chapter 1:Losing Loved Ones  
  
There was a loud crash, like a window shattering. It woke him up. He sat up straight in bed and looked over at his wife, she was still asleep. Deciding to check it out, he got out of bed and put a shirt on, then silently went into the next room. Grabbing a flashlight, he quietly crept upstairs to investigate. Everything seemed okay, but he still had a funny feeling in his gut telling him something was off. Opening the door to the baby's room, he figured out why he didn't feel right.  
" Cute kid you got here brother."  
" Knives?!"  
" What? Not happy to see me?"  
Knives turned to him and smiled.  
" What're you doing here, Knives?" He said sternly.  
" Just came to see how you were doing. Damn, are you always this defensive?"  
" When you break into my home in the middle of the night, yes I think I am."  
Knives chuckled, " Still have a sense of humour, I thought in marriage, that was the first thing to go."  
" I wasn't trying to be funny."  
Knives smiled and looked past him, " Oh boy, it's the wife!"  
He turned around and sure enough, there she was standing in the doorway, a mix of confusion and sleepiness on her face.  
" Knives?! Vash, what's going on? What's he doing here?"  
Knives placed a hand on his chest, " Oh, Mrs. S, I am so hurt by your tone."  
Reaching into the crib, he picked up the baby and cradled it in his arms, " Is this my niece?"  
" Put her down, Knives."  
" Oh but she's so cute, I don't think I can."  
He looked closely at the baby's blanket, " Nicole D., huh? Named after that pathetic priest, I suppose?"  
Knives turned to the window, Vash took a few steps closer, " Knives..."  
" So how old is she?"  
" Two months," Vash said nervously, " Now why are you here?"  
" Oh don't worry, brother, I'll be leaving now. I got what I came for."  
Knives took off out the window, the baby still wrapped up in his arms.  
" Knives, no!!" Vash tried to catch him before he left, but missed by a hair. He stumbled and latched onto the sill with both hands, watching him take off in the moonlight,  
" Nikki!!"  
  
" Nikki, Nikki!!"  
The teacher folded her arms impatiently and tapped her foot at the sleeping girl. By this time, the entire class had gotten off task and was laughing at their mentor's futile attempts to wake her.  
" Nikki!"  
The blonde woke with a start, pushing so hard back from the table that she fell out of her chair.  
"Ow..." she muttered to herself. Suddenly, she realized she was lying back on the floor and quickly situated herself.  
" Nikki?"  
" Yes, Sensei?"  
" Can you answer number 5 for me please?"  
Nikki thought for a moment and stared blankly at the board, then back at the teacher. She laughed nervously and placed a hand on the back of her hand. The teacher angrily slapped the ruler against the black topped table, quickly ceasing Nikki's laughter,  
" I'll be seeing you again after school today, won't I, Miss Nikki?"  
" Sure thing!!"  
The class laughed laughed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang for lunch.  
Nikki slowly trudged down the hall, a tired expression glued to her face.  
" Nikki!"  
Nikki reached her locker and turned her head to see a girl running up next to her,  
" Oh, hey Sindy."  
" Wow you seem real enthused to see me."  
Nikki smiled, " Try living in my house for a week and you'll see why."  
" Not been sleeping again?"  
The blonde shook her head, " How am I supposed to? The fights my parents have keep me up all night and by the time they're done arguing, it's morning."  
" I thought they loved each other?"  
" So did I."  
Nikki slammed the locker door and leaned back up against it.  
" Then why are they fighting, Nik, I don't understand?"  
Nikki shrugged, " I dunno. It sounds like they want to tell somebody something, but can't agree on whether to do it or not."  
  
" Where is she?!" He grabbed Knives by the collar.  
" Whoa whoa, Vash, calm down would you? What on earth are you jabbering about?"  
" Vash pulled out his gun and pointed it at Knives' forehead,   
" My daughter Knives, where is she?"  
Knives smirked, " You wouldn't. Remember last time? Remember how you made her feel?"  
Vash lowered his head and quickly Knives pulled away from him,  
" Now, what was this about a daughter?"  
" Tell me where she is, Knives. Where's Nikki?"  
Knives shrugged, " Oh, but it was so long ago! Can't you two just pop out another kid and get over it?"  
He glanced up at Vash's expression and let out a harsh laugh, " Oh yeah, I forgot. She died, didn't she?  
Can't say I'm surprised, none of your women ever last longer than a fly."  
Vash clenched his hand tightly around the gun, " Don't talk about her that way..."  
" Oh, and what're you gonna do? Cry on me?"  
Knives turned to walk away from him, " So Vash, how far would you go for this... child of yours?"  
Vash raised a brow in question, " To the ends of the Earth, why?"  
" There's your answer."  
He left Vash alone to think.  
( There's your answer? What answer?)  
Vash suddenly realized what Knives had meant and gasped,  
" Earth..." 


	2. Chapter Two: Earthbound

Chapter 2: Earthbound  
  
" Earth? Are you sure, Mr. Vash?"  
Vash nodded, " Yeah, I'm positive. Hey, Milly, if it's not too much trouble, could you watch the house while I'm gone? I'd have Meryl do it but..."  
" Not a problem, Mr. Vash! I'd be glad to watch the house while you're away!" Milly smiled at the gunman, the sighed,  
" I miss Sempai... What happened anyway, Mr. Vash? Mr. Vash?" When Milly looked up, she found she was alone.  
Ther was a note laid at her feet, so she picked it up. It read:  
Keys on the porch. Thanks Milly!  
  
" Maybe they killed somebody!"  
" What?"  
Nikki blinked, thoroughly not amused with Sindy's theory.  
" Oh come on Nikki! You said maybe they wanted to tell somebody something! What if it's--"  
" I don't think it's that extreme!"  
" Well, you don't know!!"  
Nikki shook her head, " Let's just go to lunch."  
As the two girls walked down the hall, soft music played over the intercom.  
( / So... hitosu-me no yoru ni, izuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru.../)  
Nikki stopped, " Did you hear that?"  
Sindy looked at her confused, " Hear what?"  
(/ So... futatsu-me no yoru ni, koishi no ko ga te wo tori WARUTSU wo kaku.../)  
" The song..."  
" What song Nikki?!"  
Nikki's vision blanked out and all she could see was darkness. Suddenly, she saw a small baby, herself, being cradled in a man's arms. The man was blonde, and though she couldn't see his face, she thought she knew who it was. He wore a white unbuttoned shirt and was singing softly as he rocked her to sleep.  
" Earth to Nikki! Is anybody in there?"  
Nikki blinked, startled, and the image disappeared,  
" W-What did you say?"  
" I said we should get going. Lunch'll be over in 10 minutes."  
" Yeah, right. We should go."  
Nikki bit her lip as they left the hall,  
(What was that?)  
(/ Sound Life/)  
  
( I thought I'd never have to go back there. Damn, I was wrong...again.)  
" I was always wrong about everything, wasn't I Meryl? You always nagged at me about that. ' Vash, that's not how you feed a baby', ' Vash, that's not where the spoons go,' 'Vash--'"  
He stopped mid sentence and ran his fingers over the carved letters. Lowering his head, he silently cried before her,  
" Meryl, I'm so sorry. I should've been there. I should've come home."  
He silenced for a moment, the only sound was footsteps approaching.  
" Mr. Vash?"  
Vash spun around quickly to see her standing there, her eyes full of concern,  
" Mr. Vash, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
" Meryl?"  
Meryl smiled, " I'm waiting, Vash..."  
Vash blinked, " Huh?"  
Suddenly, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Vash tried desperately to catch her,  
" Meryl, wait!!"  
Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. She was gone in an instant, much like the night of her death. Vash screamed as he pounded his fists against the gravel,  
" Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!!!"  
Tears of anger dripped and splattered on the ground, " Dammit Meryl, why did you have to stay home that night?"  
  
" See ya tomorrow, Nikki!"  
Nikki hopped of the bus and started heading for home,  
" What was that earlier?  
The blonde man holding her as a baby, the song.  
" Wait a sec," she said snapping her fingers, " Dad's a blonde! I'm sure that's what it was!"  
She ran home quickly to make sure.  
When she reached the house, she noticed the garage door was open.  
" Oh, no... " Slowly she trudged over to the open door and poked her head inside. Sure enough, there was hr father, working on another one of his crazy experiments again.  
" Hey, Dad?"  
Her father looked up, " Oh hey, pumpkin! D'you have a nice day at school?"  
Nikki laughed nervously, " Well....uh.....sort of..."  
( " What?! You're gonna ditch out on your detention?!")  
" Well that's wonderful, sweetheart."  
" Yeah... anyways, Dad, did you ever sing to me when I was a baby?"  
He blinked, " Of course, why?"  
" Because, this song I heard today, it reminded me of then."  
" Really? What was it?" He walked over and wrote down calculations on his paper.  
" Sound Life?"  
He stopped and turned to her, " Sound Life? Can't say I did. Hated that song too much to sing it my little girl."  
  
" Flight 995, Earth, now bording. Flight 995, Earth, now bording..."  
Vash sighed, " Well, that's my plane." He turned to Milly and smiled, " See you when I get back Milly." Picking up his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and headed for the gate.  
" Take care, Mr. Vash!!" Milly called, waving as he left, " Hope you find her!!"  
( So do I...) 


	3. Chapter Three: When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 3: When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
" Nikki!!"  
Nikki woke with a start. That scream, someone was screaming for her.  
( Was that him again?) She wondered, referring to the blonde man she'd seen cradling her as a baby. Her heart was pounding and she was covered in cold sweat. She was breathing so heavily it seemed she would hyperventilate,  
" What's going on? What's wrong with me?"  
  
Vash stared out the windows of the shuttle. They had taken off hours ago and weren't even a quarter of the way to Earth.  
" So, Heaven is a place on Earth." He joked. A small cat jumped up into the seat next to him and meowed. Vash frowned, " You upset, kitty?"  
" Kitty!!" A child's voice rang out in the silence. The cat's eyes widened and it scampered off, further from the kid.  
Vash leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes,  
( How old would you be now, 16, 17 maybe?)  
He tried imagining what she would look like, but it did no good. The last time he saw her she was only two months old, how was he supposed to get a clear picture from that? Giving up, he looked back out the window at the stars.  
  
Nikki laid down on the roof of her house, the sun setting in the Horizon. Shimmering stars peeked out from the dusty clouds and sparkled in the night sky. Just as she was about to shut her eyes, a shooting star streaked in the skys, and faded,  
" I wish... I wish I knew who you were..."  
  
"Attention all passengers, we are 48 hours from Earth contact, 48 hours from Earth contact."  
( It's so beautiful out here. I'm sure you would have loved it, Meryl.)  
Vash sighed and gazed sleepily at the stars. As if fate would have it, a shooting star caught his eye and shimmered in the dark,  
" I wish I knew where you were, Nikki."  
  
Nikki smiled and closed her eyes, but to her dismay, the demons began calling her back to their firey underworld,  
" Nikki! Your dinner's getting cold, get down here now!!"  
" Coming, Mom!" Nikki groaned. She climbed down from the roof and back inside through her bedroom window. When she reached the bottom step, her mother was smiling at her, " Stargazing again?"  
" Don't you mean, boy gazing again?" Her little brother smirked evilly.  
" Shove it, Michael."  
Michael stuck his tongue out at her and walked on into the kitchen. Nikki fumed,   
" Yeah, well that big tongue of yours has to make up for something! Tell me Michael, what do you do with that thing everynight?"  
" Nicole D. Goldsmith! What have I told you about obscenity in this house!"  
Nikki clenched her fist and pulled a quarter from her pocket,  
" Here's a quarter Michael, why don't you go find a real good outlet to stick it in?"  
Michael's eyes brightened, " Really? Cool!"  
Theri mother stopped him, " No, no, that's alright. Michael, go upstairs and play your video games, ok?"  
Michael nodded and ran upstairs.  
" Mom, Mom, Mom, I don't think the church would approve of you saving demon spawn."  
" Nikki, your brother is not demon spawn."  
Nikki sighed, " Well, we could've found out if he stuck the quarter in the light socket!"  
" Now, dear, I doubt killing your brother will give you any sort of entertainment."  
" Can I go see?"  
" NO!!"  
Nikki fumed and stormed upstairs. Second later, her mother heard Michael scream and then Nikki following after,  
" He IS demon spawn!!"  
  
He remembered it like it was yesterday. The day they'd first brought her home. She was so small, so innocent. Too bad Wolfwood hadn't been there he would have loved her. He remembered how much time it took to get her to stop crying, made him want to beat his head against the wall. And when he did, it'd make her laugh and giggle. Meryl would get upset at him for that, she thought it was bad parenting, but then she'd turn around and do the same thing.  
" Not much of a good parent, am I?" she'd say, then lower her head in shame.  
" Of course you are!" he's reply, and put an arm around her, " You're just not as good as you want to be."  
And somehow, that would make her feel better.  
But those days were gone now, nothing but memories of a now empty heart. Now he was alone, his daughter... stolen, his wife... dead. He wished he could have just one more day with them both, but it was like Meryl always said, ' Wishful thinking only makes the truth worse.'  
Unknowingly, a single tear poked it's way from his eye and ran down his cheek as he slept.  
  
Nikki ly awake in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling. The door was open slightly and some light shone on her face. They were arguing again, like they did everynight since she turned 16. She closed her eyes, trying to hear their conversation better.  
" She has a right to know, Frank. She should know about--"  
" About what? Her misguided, psychotic father? We're not going through this again! She doesn't have to know yet."  
" So when are you gonna tell her, Frank? When she's too old to care?!"  
" Never, ok!! Now rid these thoughts of your mind."  
" I can't! What if he comes back for her?! What'll we do then?!"  
" We'll do what the man told us! We won't let that bastard have her! We'll move if necessary!"  
" Move?! Are you crazy?!"  
" Why are you even worried about this anyway, Lucille? Her father is still on planet Gunsmoke, maybe Vash The Stampede got him, who knows!"  
" Vash The Stampede, Frank? Vash The Stampede?! Is that the best you could think up?!"  
" No, dammit! That's the only thing I could think up!!"  
Nikki closed the door.  
( First a disagreement, now Vash the Stampede? What the hell is going on here?!) 


	4. Chapter Four: It's A Beautiful Day In Th...

Chapter 4: It's A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood  
  
" 4 hours to Earth contact. 4 hours to Earth contact."  
" Vash, that you?"  
Vash opened his eyes to see a very familiar face,  
" Kaite?"  
The boy sat down next to Vash,  
" It's been a long time."  
" Sure has! Hey," Vash reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box, ", doughnut?"  
Kaite laughed, " Uh... no thanks..."  
" Good, cause I ate 'em all hours ago."  
There was a silence between the two for time, then,  
" So, I heard you settled down, got yourself afamily. Is that true, Vash?"  
" It was," Vash said solemnly, " But that's over now."  
" What?"  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
" What?! You mean to tell me that when you thought you set Knives straight, you only made him more insane?!"  
Vash nodded silently, " And to make matters worse, I left him alone back on Gunsmoke. Now there's no telling what he'll do."  
  
She heard laughing, right next to her.  
" What's so funny, Sindy?"  
Sindy pointed to the board, " Look at your scores!!" She then collapsed with laughter.  
Nikki looked closely at the scores and felt her jaw drop.  
" 2%!!" She screamed over the brunette's howling laughter.  
"I'm...sorry Nikki!!" Sindy said nbetween gasps. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Nikki sighd,  
" Well, I have to admit, it is the highest grade I've gotten!" she shook her head, " How could she do this to me! That bitch, I know what it is, she's hated me since the first day I walked into class! I'm a good student, aren't I? Why would she do this?!"  
She grabbed Sindy by the shoulders and shook her. Sindy sniffled,  
" Don't forget, on that day, you did slide a whoopie cushion in her chair."  
Nikki narrowed her eyes, " Well that was funny! This is just cruel! I'll see ya later Sindy, I have to go sit."  
  
" Make sure to gather all items before exiting the plane. Have a nice day."  
" See ya later, Vash! Hope you find Nikki!"  
Vash waved as Kaite ran down to the far gates. Soon he was gone, and again Vash was all alone.  
" Now, where to begin?" He pulled out a small black and red book and a pen. On the inside cover was a small map of the cities in the district.  
" That looks like a good place to start."  
He circled one of the high schools and smiled, " Hope no one thinks I'm a stalker."  
Laughing for a bit, he stopped when he heard his stomach growl,  
" But before I do anything, I'd better get something to eat."  
He flipped through the pages of the book and sighed,   
" Now, where's the nearest doughnut shop?"  
  
" Oh c'mon, Nikki! It's not that bad!"   
" Sure, you would say that. You got an A+."  
Nikki folded her arms and slumped, " I'm stupid, aren't I?"  
" No, of course not!"  
She smiled, " Thanks Bryan."  
The dark haired boy smiled, " Anytime, Nikki."  
She blushed and stared lovingly into his eyes, he stared back. Suddenly, a voice drew them to look across the street,  
" Hey! That wasn't very nice, mister!!"  
The store owner slammed the door to his shop so hard it made the bell ring...loud.  
Nikki laughed,  
" Did that guy just get kicked out of a doughnut shop?"  
Bryan nodded, " I don't know."  
Nikki stared in awe as the man stood and brushed himself off. He wore the weirdest of things, a long red coat with yellow sunglasses, and black boots, and he had his gold hair spiked.  
( There's something familiar about that guy.)  
  
Vash laughed and sighed at the same time, " Well, guess that Xs out this doughnut shop!"  
He looked around to find everyone was staring at him. Even a boy and girl across the street were staring wide eyed.  
Slowly, he slinked away, head low, even though everyone was already staring. And he couldn't help but wonder,  
( What if that girl had been my daughter?)  
  
They had met eyes. Nikki had the weirdest feeling in the pit of her stomach about that guy, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before.  
" Nikki, you okay?"  
She nodded, " Yeah, I just want to go home now."  
" Okay."  
Brian grabbed her hand and lead her over to the car. Trying to get a better look, Nikki broke free of Bryan's hand, and ran out into the middle of the road. She thought she saw him peeking out from behind a wall, but a car coming from behind caught her off guard. The horn roared it's loudest and Nikki jumped, spun around so fast everything was blurred.  
" Nikki!"  
The car stopped just as it was about to hit her. Bryan ran out and grabbed her arm,  
" Nikki, what're you doing, come on."  
He waved to the car as it went by, " Sorry, sir! Or ma'am."  
Bryan shook his head as they drove off, " Nikki, what were you doing?"  
Nikki soun around in her seat and gazed back through the windows, but the man was gone.  
When she got home, she immediately ran inside,   
" Dad... I need to talk to you."  
  
Vash sighed and shook his head,  
" Dammit Nikki, where are you?" 


	5. Chapter 5: The New Guy

Chapter 5: The New Guy  
  
" 5 days, 160 schools. None of them know anything about Nikki!"  
Vash said quietly to himself, the urge to rip his hair becoming overwhelmingly great. He opened the book back up, only one school remained,  
" Huntington High School? Hope it's not another private school..."  
  
Nikki sighed, and began to slam her head against the picnic tables in the courtyard. She was wearing Bryan's jacket, which made her feel a little better.  
Sindy ran over and tapped her on the head, " Hello? Are you gonna do this all day?"  
Nikki nodded, causing her to pound her head against the table somemore,  
" It helps me think."  
" Well, if you want to think, take a look at the new guy."  
She pointed opposite Nikki. Nikki picked her head up and turned around,  
" Oh my god..."  
" What?"  
" That's him! That's the man from the doughnut shop!!"  
  
" Well, I guess this is the place."  
Vash attention was suddenly taken from the building to a middle aged man, he assumed it was the principal,  
" Excuse me, young man? Are you lost?"  
Vash shook his head, " Actually, I came here to find someone. Do you know of anyone named, Nicole D.?"  
The principal frowned, " Nicole? What would you want her for?"  
" So you know her!" Vash's eyes lit up.  
" Well, yes, she's one of the most mis behaved students at this school."  
" Could you tell me where to find her?"  
The principal looked at his watch, " Well, when the bell rings, she should be heading to gym class, but--"  
" Thanks!" Vash took off further into the school building.  
" Well, hey...wait! oh... I'm getting too old for this."  
  
Nikki blinked as the blonde, red coated man ran past. He looked anxious about something.  
" What got into him?"  
Sindy shrugged, " Beats me. Maybe he caught a glimpse of the head cheerleader."  
They laughed, but stopped when the bell sounded.  
" Damn, that's the bell. Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch, Nikki!"  
" Yeah, at lunch."  
Slowly, she stood and walked down the hall.  
  
Vash let out a whimper and looked around in every direction.  
" Where is it?"  
" You lost?"  
Vash turned around to see a girl staring at him, confused. He smiled nervously, and placed a hand on the back of his head ,  
" No, no of course not!"  
" Right, lemme guess, you're looking for the gym?"  
Vash stared at her, stupifyed,  
" How d'you know that?"  
The girl smiled, " I heard you earlier. You know, ' Where's the gym, dammit?! Where is it?!'"  
" Oh, you heard me?"  
She laughed, " I think China heard you. C'mon, I'll take you there. I have to go there myself anyway."  
Vash smiled in gratitude,   
" Thanks..."  
  
" Hey, aren't you the guy that was kicked out of Ben's shop a week ago?"  
She asked, shifting her backpack so that it was more comfortable.  
" Does everybody know about that?!"  
The girl smiled, " Yes. We may look like a huge city, but really, we're just an oversized small town."  
Vash nodded, " So, where am I exactly?"  
" You don't know?!"  
He shook his head, " I travel a lot. Just came from the other planet too."  
" You mean, you're from Planet Gunsmoke?"  
Vash nodded, " Why? Something wrong?"  
" Doesn't Vash The Stampede live there?"  
" Yeah so? What about him?"  
The girl stopped and turned to him,  
" What about him?! Vash The Stampede is only the coolest outlaw in the history of mankind!"  
" Really? Is that so?"  
" Of course! When I was a kid a only dressed up as him every Halloween!"  
Vash nodded, " So this... Stampede character, he's a big deal around here?"  
" Duh! Most kids would kill to get the chance to see the Humanoid Typhoon! Hell, they'd kill themselves to catch him!"  
" Oh yeah, I think that would do the trick..."  
" What? Oh well, I gotta go. Here's the gym, see ya later..."  
" Vash."  
"...Vash?"  
She shrugged and went inside, leaving him by himself. Vash sighed,  
" I'm beginning to like this place."  
  
Nikki entered the locker rooms and walked over to her locker. A red headed girl was waiting for her there,  
" Hey Nikki!"  
Nikki jumped, " Oh, hey Bel. Don't do that, you starled me."  
" Sorry, so did you see the new guy?"  
" Yeah I did. Did you know he's the one that got kicked out of Ben's store?"  
" You're kidding! Damn, this is a small world."  
Nikki opened her locker and took out her gym clothes, " So, is Eva here yet? She needs to get her books out of my locker."  
" Not yet."  
" What about Ashleigh?"  
  
" I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a freshman?"  
He laughed, " Not exactly."  
" Senior?"  
" Oh I should be..."  
" Then you got held back?"  
" What?"  
Suddenly the bell rang and Ashleigh had to to her seat. She smiled,   
" See ya later."  
As she left, he was pretty sure she pinched him. He sighed,  
" Oh great, now I have teens coming after my ass..."  
" Hey Vash!"  
Vash turned to see the girl from earlier running over.  
" Oh hey, it's you!"  
" Yeah, I have this class. Not by choice of course. So what're you doing in this class?"  
" Uh, I was just looking. By the way, do you know N--"  
" Nikki! Could you please come sit down so we can start?"  
The girl sighed, " Fine! See ya Vash." She ran onto the court and sat beside her friend, Julia. Vash barely managed a whisper,  
" Oh my God..." 


	6. Chapter 6: Shocked

Chapter 6: Shocked  
  
" Oh my God..."  
Vash's world spun. She was walking with him that whole time, and it didn't even hit him until now.  
" How could I have not seen it?"  
It was true. She bared a strong resemblance to Meryl, except her hair and eys were a bit different, she probably got them from him. She also had his smile, he noticed. The whole thing blew him away, even though he'd been expecting something like this to happen. The shock was greater than he'd expected, though. It made him glad, glad that he'd found her after missing 16 years of her life, but at the same time, he found it saddened him. She didn't know who he was, hell, she probably didn't care. Then, the pain of knowing she'd never known him set in, the pain of losing her all those years ago, and the pain of losing Meryl two years after.  
"Excuse me, young man?"  
The teacher called, " Are you dressed out or not?"  
Vash turned to her, then back in Nikki's direction, " No ma'am, I'm not."  
" Then get to the benches boy! Jeez..."  
Vash silently complied, and sat down on the benches, next to a few other boys and girls who hadn't ' dressed out'.  
Nikki blinked, confused, ( What's wrong with him?)  
  
" Two laps, everyone." The teacher shouted, blowing the whistle as their signal to go.  
Nikki ran up to Julia, " Cover me."  
" What?"  
Without another word, Nikki cut across the court and over to the benches, were Vash was.  
" Hey, Vash?"  
Vash looked up at the sound of her voice, half happy, half not.  
" What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost, " She said, sitting down beside him.  
Vash blinked and laughed nervously, " Oh! N-nothing I just remembered...uh...today was my...uh...grandma's funeral! Yeah, grandma kicked the bucket alright!!"  
" Nikki's eyes filled with concern, " I'm sorry. You must be devastated."  
" S-Sure am!"  
" Well, you seem to be handling it okay."  
" Well. she wasn't my favourite grandma!"  
"...Okay then."  
Nikki stood and ran over to Julia, as far from Vash as she could go.  
Vash exhaled and beat his head against the wall,  
"Oh shit, now I've done it. I scared my daughter away."  
  
A few days passed, and slowly, Nikki became more comfortable with Vash following her around all day.  
( " Hey, could I follow you around today? I don't know all the places in the school yet and I just know I'll get lost again.")  
So she agreed, ten days ago. He hadn't stopped following her around since then, every where she went, there he'd be.  
Thank God it was second period, Science. Maybe then she could get some sleep, and hopefully, he wouldn't wind up in her dreams either.  
But Vash had already beaten her to it, he was fast asleep already, eyes twitching as he slept. It wasn't a peaceful sleep at all, dreams of Meryl's murder reined in his mind, and before he could stop himself, he woke up screaming,  
" Meryl!"  
The class was suddenly silent, not sure whether they should laugh or not say a word. Nikki turned to Vash,  
" Vash, you okay?"  
He was too preoccupied to hear her. But soon, the laughter started, and he heard loud and clear. Not being able to take it, he stood and stormed out of the room. Nikki got up and followed him, despite the teacher's referrall warning. Looking both ways, she eyed him outside of the glass doors. He was standing by the rail, looking over the school grounds.  
  
( It wasn't supposed to happen like this, it was never supposed to happen like this. Meryl, you were supposed to be alive when I found her, waiting back at home. At least you got one of them right.)  
  
" Vash?"  
Vash spun around quickly, startled. Nikki advanced,  
" Do you want to talk?"  
  
A/N: Hello! This is really unlike me to do during my fictions, but I just had to say something. If you go to BayPoint Middle School in St. Petersburg, Florida, I'm describing Mr. Tookes room and the short little hall that leads to the doors. Those doors then lead to the stairs, which has a small little balcony like thing that looks out over the court yard, were there is a hideous looking bird statue made out of what they say is metal and glass( my friends and I think it's really plastic.). That is where Vash would be looking out from. And by the way, for those of you who don't know,  
BAYPOINT SUX! 


	7. Chapter 7: Locked Up Inside

Chapter 7: Locked Up Inside  
  
" No, not particularly."  
He turned back to the rail and sighed.  
" Oh, okay then."  
Nikki turned to walk away, but stopped. It was that weird feeling again, and it completely paralyzed her. But her conversation with came back into play.  
( " You've always and always will be my little girl, Nikki. Never doubt that.")  
( Why do I get the feeling that you lied to me, Dad?)  
  
It had been two months since Vash had arrived at the school, and Nikki found that the goofy blonde was beginning to get a bit annoying. He'd won his way into the hearts of all her friends, the popular kids, teachers ( in an anoying sort of way), Ashleigh, who was desprately trying to find ways to get a date with him. He was with her 24/7, same classes, lunch, locker next to hers. Nikki thanked God that the only place he wasn't was her bus, but that was about to change.  
" Does anybody sit here?"  
Nikki shook her head, " No, you can go ahead and... Vash?!"  
She glanced up, surprised, " What're you doing here?" She asked through clenched teeth.  
He smiled, I ride this bus."  
" Why?"  
Vash blinked, " Coz, it's closer to where I live. Why? Is there a problem?"  
" No! No, of course not!"  
Nikki turned to the window and exhaled,  
( This isn't happening...)  
  
James stood at the bus circle, waiting for his girlfriend, Eva's, bus to arrive. Two buses pulled up, one hers, the other's...  
" Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!"  
He picked up the scrawny kid by the collar of his shirt and took his glasses. The boy whimpered,  
" I-I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean to--"  
" Yeah, you will be."  
James pulled back his fist, ready to put the kid out of his misery, when he heard someone speak to him,  
" Leave him alone."  
He turned to see a kid in a red coat, with yellow sunglasses and spiked hair walking over. The kid was considerably shorter than James, and there was a girl shouting behind him,  
" Vash?! What're you, crazy? You can't beat him!!"  
" Just stay back, Nikki. I know what I'm doing."  
He said calmly, waving her back. James smirked and put the kid down, making sure to keep his glasses,  
" Oh yeah? And what're you gonna do smallfry?"  
He laughed, glaring down evilly at Vash. Vash shook his,  
" Don't you know violence never solves anything? The only way is... Love and Peace!" He crossed his fingers and raised them at James.  
James wasn't amused, " That's cooties here, bud."  
Vash looked at his hand, " Really--"  
He stopped mid-sentence as James swung hard and caught him in the face. Vash's head reared back and the crowd around them oohed. Nikki covered her mouth, " Vash!"  
Sindy pushed through the crowd to stand beside her, " What's going on here, Nik?"  
" Vash is getting beat down." She covered her eyes, " I can't watch."  
" I can!" Sindy looked on eagerly at the fight.  
James smirked, " That feel good, smartguy?"  
" Actually, yes!"  
He glanced down to see Vash rubbing his neck, smiling, " You finally got it to crack! IOU one!"  
James clenched his fist, angrier than he'd ever been,  
" How the hell?! You're shitting me right?!"  
" Watch your language, young man, there are ladies present." Vash replied sternly. James charged at Vash, fist ready to collide with his face. Unexpectedly, Vash dodged it, and spun kicked James in the back.  
" Oh my God!!" Sindy screamed from the sidelines.  
" What? What happened?!"  
" Vash just beat up James!"  
" What?!" Nikki's head shot up. Sure enough, James was crab- backing away from Vash, nose bloody and fear in his eyes.  
" Now give the kid back his glasses."  
James nodded and handed the kid his eyewear.  
" Now say you're sorry..."  
James got on his knees, " I'm sorry..."  
"... I was wrong..."  
James sniffled, " I was wrong..."  
" And the only way to solve anything..."  
Hesitating, James whimpered. Vash took a step closer, making the boy yelp,  
" And the only way to solve anything..."  
"...is through..."  
He gulped, "...is through..."  
" LOVE AND PEACE!!"  
He ceremoniously crossed his fingers and waited for James to follow.  
" Love and Peace..."  
" I can't hear you!"  
" LOVE AND PEACE!!"  
Vash smiled and patted James on the head,   
" That's a good boy, now GIT!!" James whimpered and darted off, Vash laughing behind him. He walked back over to Nikki and Sindy, stepping in on the middle of their conversation.  
" So, Nikki. Me and some friends are gonna go help my brother celebrae his 21st. Wanna come?"  
Nikki smiled, " Sure! I'd love--"  
" She can't."  
Nikki turned to Vash, " What're you doing?"  
" She has to study."  
" But--"  
Sindy sighed, " Oh, okay then." She hurried off to go invite more people. Nikki started after her, but stopped, just about ready to blow. She turned back to Vash,  
" What the hell was that about?!"  
" I have a bad feeling about that party. I don't want you to--"  
" Don't want me to what?! Live?! What are you, my father?! Ughhh, God! I hate you!!"  
She stormed off after Sindy, leaving Vash alone, crushed.  
" She hates me..." 


	8. Chapter 8: Truths and Hidden Feelings

Chapter 8: Truths and Hidden Feelings  
  
For the rest of the day, Vash avoided contact with Nikki all together. He didn't show up in class, or at lunch, which was strange, even for him. Even the teachers were worried about him,  
" No Vash today? That's odd."  
Nikki sighed, half relieved, half concerned. It made things even worse when he didn't show up on the bus either. Had she really hurt him that bad?  
She felt guilty as she walked down her street, alone. As she was about to step up on the porch, she saw Vash out of the corner of her eye, heading towards the public bus stop.  
" Vash!!"  
She ran across the street just as the bus was coming to pick him up. He glanced down the street, quickly turning his head away, making sure not to make eye contact.  
" Vash, wait!!"  
He stopped, half on the bus, half off,  
" I'm sorry, Nikki. Can't talk right now. I have to be somewhere."  
Without a second thought, he got on the bus, the door shutting behind him. Nikki ran to the door as it started moving,  
" Vash!"  
It drove on down the street, making her very upset,   
" Fine, be that way! You can just forget about an apology then!! Asshole..."  
She shook her head and ran back home, slamming the door behind her.  
" Nikki?"  
Nikki looked up to see her mother, red from crying.  
" Mom? Mom, what's wrong?"  
Her mother gulped,  
" Your father will be back soon, so I have to hurry."  
" Hurry? Hurry with what? Mom, what's going on? What happened?"  
She sniffled,  
" Nikki, there's no easy way a mother can tell her child this...but... you aren't physical...our daughter."  
" What're you saying?" Nikki backed away, her eyes starting to glisten.  
Her mother covered her mouth with a shaky hand, " Nikki, you were... brought to our door as a baby. Your uncle, he didn't want you to get hurt, sweetheart, so he took you... from the abusive family you belonged to... and told us to take good care of you. But Nikki, none of this means you can't be our daughter."  
Nikki felt as if a bomb had been dropped on her, as if her whole life had been...  
" A lie? All this time, you've been lying to my face!"  
" I'm sorry, Nikki, but we had to. We love you, we did it to protect you!"  
" I can't believe you'd do this to me. All this time, I thought... I thought I belonged. I thought I had a family. But now I know the truth... I'm a loner."  
" No, Nikki. You're not! We love you, honey!"  
" Okay stop with the names, Lucille. Or is that not your real name either?"  
Nikki turned and burst through the door, her mother running after her,  
" Nikki!"  
" Just leave me alone!"  
She ran out on the porch and saw Nikki stopped at the street where her friends were parked,  
" So, are you coming or what?"  
Nikki looked back at the nameless face on the porch, then at her friends,  
" Yeah, I'm coming."  
They smiled and let her into the car. Her mother called her name as the car zoomed past,  
" Nikki! Nikki!!"  
  
The car pulled into the parking lot of an old sports bar and parked by the entrance. As they got out of the car, Nikki refused to talk to anyone, even Sindy. She shuffled in after them, surprised to see who was at the bar. He must've been pretty upset, taking shot after shot like that. She listened quietly, the bartender speaking first,  
" Rough day?"  
Vash acknowledged him by taking a sip,  
" My wife's dead, my daughter hates me... you could pretty much say I've had a rough life."  
" Vash?"  
Vash calmly turned his head to see Nikki standing there. He stared, but didn't bother to speak to her as she sat down and started on her own set of shots. It was about twenty minutes before they actually spoke,  
" So I guess it's safe to say you're not a student."  
Vash smiled, " No, I'm not."  
" Then why do you hang around the school?"  
" Oh, I uh--"  
" It's about you're daughter isn't it?" Nikki smiled up at him, giggling as he blushed, " I knew it, I knew it. So, what exactly is her problem, anyways?"  
" I dunno! Some... teenage thing I guess. Though, since she made it clear that she didn't want me around, I'm not gonna bother with it anymore. I'm going back to Gunsmoke."  
" No! Don't! Just cause she doesn't want you around, doesn't mean we don't. You're a cool person, Vash, I have to say."  
Vash nodded, " Now it's my turn, why are you here?"  
Nikki turned her head away, " I'd rather not say."  
" Family problems?"  
She looked at him, shocked, " How did you know?"  
" I can read you like a book! It was easy to figure out, I've made that face many times before."  
Nikki nodded and bit her lip, trying not to cry.  
" So, what happened?"  
She sucked in a wavy breath and pulled her hair back behind her ears, " Well, it's kinda complicated. But, here's the Reader's Digest version. Basically, I was born alone."  
" Hmm?"  
" My mother told me... I wasn't hers today. Do you realize, how devastating that is to a kid?"  
Nikki couldn't hold back anymore and broke into tears. Vash tensed as she cried, and felt sorry he comfort her fatherly, like he did when she was a baby. But that wouldn't stop him from comforting her now.  
To her surprise, he embraced her, gently stroking hair,  
" Shhh... It's alright."  
He repeated in her ear, and to her astonishment, it comforted her and the fact that she was comfortable with it left her in awe. A tear ran down Vash's cheek as he hugged her.  
" Your daughter's a fool."  
Nikki's comment startled him, " I don't know how she can't see what a wonderful father she has. I hate her already."  
Vash shook his head, " Don't. You'll regret it later."  
" Huh?"  
" Nothing."  
Nikki broke out of the embrace and wiped a tear from her eye, " Sorry. I don't usually cry like that in public. It's just, I couldn't help it."  
" Don't be sorry. It's alright if you want to cry, I know I've had my share. And besides, what kind of life would I have if I couldn't comfort a beautiful girl when she's upset?"  
Nikki blushed and smiled,  
" Well, don't think this changes anything. I still hate you."  
" Oh I know."  
Nikki took a couple more drinks and smiled. At least someone out there cared, even if he was a complete doofus.  
" Eh, so Needle Noggin let you come afteral."  
Vash spun around to see him standing there, smiling down at him,  
" My God, it's you..." 


	9. Chapter Nine: Coincidence

Chapter 9: Coincidence  
  
"Huh?"  
Vash stared with wide eyes, unable to take in the shock,  
" B-But how?"  
Suddenly, a loud clang pulled him out of his trance. He spun back around to see Nikki unconcious, her head face down on the table.  
" Nikki?" The man questioned in concern. Vash put a hand in between them,  
" Don't worry. She just passed out, that's all. I'll take her home."  
" No, I can do it. You stay here and finish your drinks."  
Vash scopped Nikki up into his arms and turned toward the door,  
" I'll drop her off at her house, don't worry. Besides, I was about to take off anyway."  
  
Outside, Vash slowly walked back to her house, thinking of things to say to her parents when he got there,  
" Uh... how about this? Hello! Here's your daughter! I found her wasted in a bar! No, that's not it..."  
( " You're daughter's a fool. I don't know how she can't see what a wonderful father she has...")  
He sighed, " If only you knew, Nikki..."  
As he reached the porch, he hesitantly knocked on the red wooden door, looking around as he did.  
" Hello? Hello?!"  
Vash turned back to the door to see he wasn't knocking on it anymore, but instead, the face of a very angry man. He stopped immediately,  
" Oh, h-hi there! Guess you didn't expect someone to knock on your head tonight, did you?"  
Laughing nervously, he cleared his throat,  
" Well, uh...actually, I came here to... uh... drop your daughter off... I--"  
" Nikki?! Where was she? Is she alright? Who are you?!"  
" Well, uh.. yeah about Nikki. I...kinda found her in a bar....and well she does look tired now doesn't she?"  
" Are you meaning to tell me, my daughter's drunk?!"  
Vash blinked and smiled, " So that's what you kids are calling it today? I guess you could say that..."  
Her father's expression became solemn, " Don't get smart with me..."  
" O-Okay then! I'll be going now! Really hope she feels better! And damn, you should really get your eye looked at. Did I hit you that hard?"  
He growled at Vash's comment, trying to get the blonde to take a hint.  
" Going! Going!" Vash quickly stepped of the porch and down the sidewalk. He turned back and shouted,  
" I guess it's safe to say she'll have a nasty hang over too!"  
" GO ALREADY!!"  
  
Nikki finally woke up at about midnight and took some asprin, her parents' bickering causing her head to throb worse. She sighed, thinking quietly to herself as she popped a pill in her mouth,  
( I wish Vash were here.)  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making her jerk out of her own little world. Her father stood, anger written on his face,  
" This isn't over, young lady."  
He stormed over to the door, only to be met with a fist in the face. There was a man at the door, blonde hair, redcoat...  
  
Vash sighed and smacked himself in head,  
" Did I do that again? Gee sir, I'm really sorry."  
" No problem..." Nikki's father said, rubbing his nose, "...come in, I guess."  
Vash stepped over him and walked into the living room, almost immediately spotting Nikki on the couch. He smiled and put a hand up, " Hello!"  
Nikki blinked in disbelief, " V-Vash? What're you doing here?"  
" You left your coat at the bar! I thought you might want it back."  
He handed it to her, smiling,   
" Well, I'll be going now."  
Vash turned to head for the door.  
" Vash, wait!"  
He turned a bit, to see Nikki standing up,  
" Could you stay? Just for tonight?"  
" I don't know. I can't--"  
" Frank can drive you home tomorrow, please, Vash?"  
Vash paused and was silent for a moment. Kicking himself, he gave a short nod,  
" If your parents say it's alright."  
Nikki turned to her father, " Dad?"  
He grunted, " Ask your mother."  
" Mom?"  
" Well, I guess it'd be alright. Just no funny stuff, okay?"  
" Mom!"  
Vash made a horrified face,  
" Uh... no, there won't be any of that! I can assure you!"  
" Alright, but we need to finish our conversation with Nikki first. You can go upstairs and wait for her there, alright?"  
Vash nodded, " Okay!"  
He glanced at her father, who was giving him a nasty look and growling, and hurried upstairs.  
  
Once upstairs, he entered a long hallway that led to her room. Suddenly, a little boy jumped out of one of the doors and surprised him, laughing as he watched Vash lose his balance and fall down.  
" You're funny, mister!"  
" Oh I am, am I?" Vash said, rubbing the back of his head sorely. The boy smiled, nodding,  
" I'm Michael! I'll be turning five years old tomorrow!"  
Vash smiled, " Well, happy birthday, Michael! I'm Vash."  
Michael ran back into his room and picked up a game, " My mom bought me this for my birthday! Wanna play it with me?"  
" Sure... why not?"  
" Great!" Michael grabbed Vash by the arm and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
(" Just what the hell were you thinking?! Letting your friends drive you to a bar! I have half a mind to--")  
(" I'm sorry okay! I didn't know that's where we were going!")  
(" So you got drunk anyway?")  
Vash walked over to the door and opened it a crack to hear better.  
" Look! I didn't mean to get drunk, okay! It was an accident!"  
" Just like the ear piercing incident too, I suppose?"  
" Shut up! I can't take this anymore! You know that was an accident! I don't know how the earring got like that!"  
" That's what you always say, Nikki. Just admit it! You can't keep blaming everything on accidents your whole life!"  
" I'm not! Now shut up, and leave me alone!!"  
A few seconds later, he saw Nikki pass the room in tears, her father shouting behind her,  
" Nicole D. Goldsmith, get back down here right now!"  
" No!!"  
Vash turned back to Michael, " What 's going on?"  
Michael sighed as he tried to cover his ears, " They're fighting again. They always do this."  
  
" Nikki?"  
Vash opened the door to Nikki's room and stepped in. She was crying by her window, staring out at the moon.  
" Nikki..."  
" Why don't they love me?"  
" Who?" Vash stood beside her, and turned to his head to see her.  
" My parents."  
" What are you talking about? Of course they do!"  
" Then why didn't they tell me I had another family!"  
Vash sighed, " They didn't want to hurt you, that's all."  
" Well they did."  
(" I want him out of here, Lucille.")  
(" Why? He hasn't done anything wrong.")  
(" Do I have to explain? I have a bad feeling about him, alright!")  
" There they go again..."  
Vash looked down at her as she tried to get closer to him, maybe to block out the sound.  
(" He's a good kid, Frank. Just leave him alone.")  
(" I can't! Not when he looks so much like her damned father!") 


	10. Chapter Ten : Haunted Pasts

Chapter 10: Haunted Past  
  
" Vash, what's wrong?"  
Nikki looked up at him, seeing his face pale a bit. He shook his head, Nikki's voice snapping him back to reality,  
" W-Who, me? Oh, i-it's nothing really."  
" Don't worry, they do this every night. Just not usually this loud."  
Vash turned and headed for the door, " Maybe I should go. It's clear your parents don't want me here, and I don't want them fighting all night, it--"  
" No, please stay! I don't want to have to stay here by myself."  
Vash looked at her in sympathy.  
" And besides, there was something I needed to ask you."  
" Hm? What would that be?"  
" Well, do you know anyone named, Meryl Stryfe?"  
  
/ ( Aw man, this sucks! She is so gonna kill me for this!)  
He walked up to the porch, shuffling a hand around in his pocket for keys. As soon as he got ahold of them, he smiled, " Alright, only 2 minutes this time."  
He was about to unlock the door, when suddenly, it fell off it's hinge and opened slowly, creaking in strain. It finally fell in, shooting dust into the air. He drew his gun and walked in quietly, trying not to make a sound. When he entered the living room, he was shocked at what he saw. There was blood all over the walls, papers scattered about like litter. He dropped his gun and ran upstairs to the bedroom,  
" Meryl?!"  
He found the door was locked when he reached it. Kicking it in, he entered to find the worst thing imaginable, " Meryl!"  
Rushing to her side, he turned her over, shouting repeatedly,  
" Meryl! Meryl, get up! Meryl! Please get up!"  
When he stopped, he realized there was a small tear gleaming down her cheek, starting at her blank eyes. He pulled her dead body close to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks in shock and sadness,  
" Meryl... MERYL!!" /  
  
" Vash, you okay?"  
Unknowingly, a tear had formed and slid down his cheek at the mention of her name.  
" Huh?" Oh no, nothing. Who is she?" He asked cheerfully, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
" Apparently, she married Vash The Stampede. We're learning about that in history class. I figured, since you lived there, maybe you could help me on my report."  
" Well, I didn't watch the news back home! I thought it was too sad to watch!"  
He was surprised to hear her begin crying again.  
" Nikki, what's wrong?" He asked innocently, a faded smile on his face, and walked back over to her. She turned from the window and slid down the wall, shaking her head, " I can't help it. I'm too scared to go to sleep, that was the other reason why I asked you to stay, Vash. So that way, I'd never have to... never have to..."  
" Never have to what?"  
" Never have to dream again. I-I keep seeing things, horrible things. A man screaming my name, someone taking me onto a plane, cackling while the man tries to break through a crowd to get to me. Bodies, and blood... lot's of blood."  
Soon, she felt the warmth of his arms around her, he was sitting beside her,  
" Well, I can't promise anything, but I'm sure if you go to sleep tonight, you won't see them. And if you do, I'll be right here to comfort you when you wake up, ok? Nikki?"  
Vash looked down to see she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and leaned over, gently kissing her hair,  
" I love you, sweetheart."   
  
(" Dad, don't!")  
Vash woke to the sounds of an argument between Nikki and Frank. Frank had a gun, and it would've been pointed at Vash's head if Nikki hadn't been standing between them. Instead, it was pointed directly at her chest,  
" Dad, nothing happened, I swear!"  
" Sure, I believe you seeing as how he just had his arms wrapped around you! You slept with that bastard, didn't you?!"  
" No! We weren't sleeping together! Vash was comforting me last night and I must've fallen asleep!"  
Vash stood and walked up behind her,  
" What's going on here?"  
Frank turned his gun on him quickly,  
" You know damn well what's going on here! You knocked up my daughter, didn't you?!"  
Vash stared Frank in the eyes, the gun pointed squarely between his own,  
" Do I look like the kind of person who would do that?"  
Frank gritted his teeth, " Are you mocking me?!"  
He started to squeeze the trigger, Vash closed his eyes, ready for it. But Nikki interveened,  
" Stop it!"  
Her scream startled her father, causing the gun to instantl move and go off,  
" Vash!!"  
Vash stumbled backward, hitting the wall and slid down. Nikki started over to him, but was grabbed by her mother and dragged from the room. Vash winced and grabbed his shoulder, feeling the blood running down his arm. There was blood smeered on the wall, as well as being sprayed on the glass window. He moaned,  
" Why didn't you kill me?"  
" You should be glad it missed it's mark, two inches off and it would've pierced your heart."  
" Wouldn't have been the first time."  
Frank raised his gun again, " Get out."  
Vash nodded and stumbled out the door, clutching his injured shoulder. Frank followed him, gun pointed at his back,  
" Don't try anything funny, cause I'll shoot you no questions asked."  
He pressed it against Vash's back, finger ready to pull the trigger. Vash sighed,  
" There's no need for this, y'know. We didn't do anything."  
" Shut up!"  
He hit Vash with the butt of the gun, almost making him trip.  
  
" I can't believe you'd do this! And I trusted you! No more people over here, do you understand?"  
Nikki was beginning to get upset, and clenched her hands around her knees. Finally, she'd had enough,  
" NOTHING HAPPENED, OKAY? I DIDN'T HAVE...SEX WITH VASH! SO JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!"  
She screamed. Suddenly, she saw Vash enter the living room from the staircase and ran to him,   
" Vash! Are you alright?"  
Frank interrupted him,   
" Yer damn right he's fine. Now get out of here before you make me waste another bullet, you shit."  
He struck Vash in the shoulder with the butt of his gun again. Vash winced and grunted, but quickly silenced himself and walked out the door.  
Michael ran down stairs,  
" Hey, where'd Vash go? We weren't done playing Gungrave!" 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Mistake

Chapter 11: Mistake  
  
Word got around quick of the incident that morning. It turned out to be the topic at school that day, as well. Nikki got on the bus, praying that Vash wasn't seriously hurt. She knew the pain had to have been intense by seeing the look on his face when her father had struck him.  
" Please be okay."  
She stared longingly out the window, and was shocked when she saw that Vash was running for the bus. He hopped on, face full of cheer and smiling as big as could be.  
" Vash?"  
Vash sat down next to her and smiled,  
" Hey!"  
" What're you doing here?"  
" Well, what you said really got me thinking. I'm not gonna quit just because she hates me, you said so your--"  
" But my dad shot you!!"  
Vash covered her mouth,  
" Shhh, no one needs to know that."  
" But..."  
He shook his head, silencing Nikki for the second time. Nikki became irritated and folded her arms, staring back out the window,  
" Idiot..."  
  
There was a group of people waiting for her when she got of the bus. Sindy was the first one to speak to her,  
" Did you really do that? With him?"  
She pointed to Vash, who was being questioned by a group of nerds.  
" So what?"  
" So, are the rumours true, Nikki?"  
A girl and her two friends walked in between them, interrupting their conversation.  
" What rumours, Marci?" Nikki spat hatefully. She'd hated the prep since 1st grade, what would stop her now?  
" Don't play dumb, we all know that Vash was at your house all night. Isn't it true?"  
She looked past Nikki at Vash, who was now being slapped and patted on the back by the entire football team, not to menion he was in a lot of pain.  
Nikki narrowed her eyes,  
" Yes, but--"  
Marci cackled, " So, you really are a 1 cent whore. Figured as much. Who in there right mind would sllep with that dork!"  
Vash heard her comment and looked over at Nikki.  
Nikki shook her head,  
" I didn't--"  
" Sure, we believe you. So tell us, is he good or bad."  
Nikki clenched her fist, " I could ask you the same question about your father."  
The crowd oohed at Nikki's comment and watched intently as Marci raised her fist to punch the girl in the face. She thrusted it forward, but something blocked it from Nikki's face,  
" That's enough."  
Marci looked up to see Vash's hand around her fist. She pulled her fist away and smirked,  
" Fine, keep your little bodyguard. I'll see you after school, slut."  
Nikki tried to run at Marci, but Vash held her back. Instead, he did the unexpected.  
  
The sound of a gunshot and thousands of kids screaming rang through the air as clear as a bell, startling the teachers and making them run outside to see kids running in all directions. Only one of them was frozen in place, standing as still as she could.  
Behind her was Vash, holding a shining silver gun in his hand, and even further behind him, were two girls frightened out of their minds.  
Ms. Thomas ran over to the scene, three other teachers following closely behind her.  
  
Marci trembled, sweat beads running down her forehead. The bullet had whizzed so closely by her ear that she couldn't hear out of it.  
Nikki tensed and bit her lip, " Vash..."  
Suddenly, three of the teachers grabbed Vash, the other taking his gun and leading Marci to the side. The girl was in tears by this time. Vash winced as they pulled his arms back and pushed him to the ground, maikng the bullet wound on his shopulder hurt greatly. Mrs. Thomas shouted to the one holding Marci,  
" Call the police, Rick. Now!" 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Law

Chapter 12: The Law Must Be Obeyed  
  
Nikki stared blankly at the sight. Vash being held down by two teachers, while one was furiously asking him questions.  
" Just what the hell were you thinking?"  
Nikki and Sindy were too paralyzed to move, but finally, the bus driver got off the bus and pulled them away,  
" I'll take you two around to the front."  
They both hurried to the windows and gazed out of them at the scene. Now the cops had arrived and were reading him his rights.  
Nikki rolled down her window as the bus started to head off and tuck her head out,  
" Vash!"  
She watched them as the bus drove further away, and the last thing she saw, they were pushing him against the police car.  
  
All the kids were at the front of the school, standing outside with terrified looks on their faces. School was now out for the day, after that, who would want to go? The bus dropped them off in front of the school, and they hopped off and ran for their group of friends.  
Eva, Julia and Bel were sitting in front of the lunch room, shivering from the cold weather.  
" Nikki!"  
Eva stood up and greeted the blonde,  
" Did you hear what happened?"  
" I saw it."  
Bel looked up at her, " Did Vash really shoot at Marci?"  
" Yeah. He was arrested too."  
  
Vash was silent. He'd been sitting in the police station for about an hour now, the police asking him questions he refused to answer.  
They asked him his name, he answered, ' Vash.'  
They asked him his full name, he answered, ' Vash.'  
They asked him his date of birth, he answered, '........ don't have one!'  
They asked him again, he answered, ' Still don't have one.'  
They asked him his place of origin, he answered, ' My mom.'  
Finally they got frustrated and asked him where he was from, he answered,   
" Gunsmoke."  
The officer blinked, " Then that would mean..."  
" He can't be arrested,"  
The officer turned to see a woman in a burgundy buisness suit ( think of Lady Un) standing in the doorway,  
" Only deported."  
The officer slammed his fist against the table, " darn! And I wanted to arrest this freak too."  
" May I have a word with him, Officer Brockman. Alone, please."  
Brockman grunted and walked silently out the door. The woman closed it behind him, then sat down in front of Vash,  
" I know who you are."  
Vash narrowed his eyes at her.  
" You are Vash the Stampede, are you not?"  
He turned his head away.  
" As I thought. The ruthless outlaw has come to Earth to terroize what's left of our population? I knew from the moment I saw you back at Benny's. Did you think I was that stupid? I suppose you thought you wouldn't be recognized here since we had no pictures of what you look like. But satellites relay information, you do know that, don't you, Vash the Stampede?"  
" I didn't come here to bother anyone."  
The woman frowned, " Then what did you come here to do? Kill them?"  
" No, I came here to find my daughter."  
" Daughter? That's laughable. Is it the only excuse you could come up with?"  
Vash silenced. He didn't want to argue with this woman.  
" Nothing to say? Well, seeing as how you attacked Mayor Summers daughter, I have no choice, but to have you escorted off the planet. You have three days, and during that time, I'd better not see you back at the school. Got it?"  
  
" So, is your little pet gone now?"  
Nikki spun around to see Marci standing there, smirking. The girl laughed,  
" I always knew he was a wack job. I mean just look at his hair..."  
" Shut up, Marci."  
" Oh yeah, and what're you gonna do? Sick Vash on me?"  
Nikki clenched her fist and tackled the girl, " That's it!!"  
Marci screamed as she fell, clawing blindly up at her attacker. Nikki punched and smacked, beating the crap out of that screaming prep.  
Marci's screams finally caught wind of the teachers and they ran over to break it up. Ms. Roberts pulled Nikki away from Marci, struggling to keep a hold off her. She was screaming and shouting profanities mixed with hate words at the girl.  
Marci was helped to her feet by Mr. Orosin,while Ms. Roberts held Nikki back by her arms..  
" You're exactly alike! You and that mangy one night stand! No wonder you slept with him! Was he good for you, Nikki?"  
" I'll see you in Hell, Marci! I'm sure Satan will enjoy you!"  
This time it was Marci's turn to scream out, " You little crackwhore!"  
" That's enough you two! Now we're all going to the office, and I'm calling both of your parents to come chat as well. Are we understood?"  
Marci glared hatefully at Nikki, " Not if Vash's little playmate has anything to say about it." She spat her gum at the girl, and it landed on her shoe.  
Nikki tore away from Ms. Roberts and ran at Marci, punching the girl square in the face, breaking her nose. Marci screamed out in pain, covering her nose with both hands,  
" You bitch!"  
Ms. Roberts quickly restrained Nikki in a stranglehold and lead her to the office, Mr. Orosin following closely behind with Marci. 


	13. Chapter 13: Consequences

Chapter 13: Consequences  
  
" Just what the Hell were you thinking?!" Frank shouted at Nikki as soon as they reached the car, " Attacking Marci Summers, we could be thrown out of the city for that, you know!!"  
Nikki folded her arms, staring silently out the window,  
" She called me a whore."  
Frank slammed on the brakes in front of their house, the passengers being jolted a bit as they stopped,  
" I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL SHE CALLED YOU!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO ATTACK THAT POOR GIRL!!"  
" Actually, dad, she's like the richest girl in the whole town..."  
" Shut up! I don't want any smart asses in this family! Now get to your room! And I don't want to see you again until dinner! Do you understand?!"  
" Perfectly."  
Nikki replied, seeming a bit hurt by his words. She slammed the car door and flicked him off, than ran up to the porch and slammed the door. Frank stuck his head out the window and shouted back at her,  
" AND YOU CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT..."  
("... Seeing Vash Ever Again!!")  
Nikki covered her ears and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.   
Frank sat back down in the car and banged his head on the steering wheel, making the horn go off, startling Lucille.  
" I didn't mean to say that..."  
  
That night, Nikki never came down from her room. Her father went up to check on her, but when he opened the door, she was gone, the curtains flowing freely by the open window. He pounded a fist on the frame and muttered a curse, than ran downstairs.  
  
Nikki wandered down the road, trying to get as far from her house as possible. She soon found, though, that she'd lead herself to Vash's block, his apartment was at the end of the street. Kicking a can that layed in the gutter, she figured she might as well see if he was home yet. The sound startled a few cats nearby, but she paid no mind. She hurried up the stairs to his number, but stopped in the middle of the hall.   
" Now, what number did Sindy say he lived in?"  
( /So... hitosu-me no yoru ni, izuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru.../)  
" 1...13...?"  
( / So... futatsu-me no yoru ni, koishi no ko ga te wo tori WARUTSU wo kaku.../)  
" That song...?!"  
Nikki ran to door marked 113 and put an ear to it. She heard the song playing inside, and what sounded like...  
" Crying?"  
She knocked on the door, hoping that he was home and she wasn't just wasn't hearing things. When the door opened, she saw Vash, and sure enough, the song was playing in the background. But something was different. Vash wasn't wearing his red coat, but instead, just a plain white shirt and jeans. It looked strange. His hair was down as well, which added to the shocking appearence.  
Nikki blinked, trying to find words to tell him why she had come over. He blinked back, the shirt flapping softly in the breeze.  
It looked oddly familiar, like that man in the rocking chair...   
(No! It's not him! Stop it Nikki, before you feel stupid.)  
They stood outside, an awkward silence setting in. Finally, Nikki broke that silence and cleared her throat,  
" May I..uh..come in?"  
Vash nodded, " Oh, yeah! Sorry..."  
She stepped inside, the feeling of warmth closing in on her. It felt nice. There were pictures on shelves all over. She found one particularly intresting.  
" Who are they?"  
She asked, picking up the photo in both hands. Vash came up behind her and smiled,  
" Those are my friends back home. That girl right there is Milly Thompson. We were close friends before I came here to look for y-- I mean, my daughter. And that's Wolfwood," He pointed to the dark-haired smoking man in the corner of the picture,  
" I met him 17 years ago, after a sandsteamer incident. He was a traveling priest... he even had one of those little portable confessionals and tried to bribe me into using it."  
" Did you?"  
He shook his head, " Never got the chance. He was died before...."  
" Who's she?"  
Nikki pointed to the short haired woman Vash had his arm wrapped around, she seemed annoyed at that. In the picture beside it, she smacked him over the head, while... Wolwood... laughed about it. Milly seemed a little worried in the picture. Vash walked over to another shelf and picked up a different picture of her,  
" She was...my wife."  
Nikki set the picture down and came up beside him. He was holding a picture of her, sitting in a swing, smiling. She looked up at him, noticing he seemed a bit teary-eyed.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Frank stood up and walked over to it, angrily,  
" This better be Nikki."  
He swung the door open all the way and gasped.  
There was a man standing there, pointing a gun straight at Frank's chest,  
" Miss me?"  
  
" So, you're saying your brother lost it sometime back before he killed Rem? Why wasn't it in the papers? I'm sure they would've said something..."  
" They did. But they marked it as a tragic accident. They didn't know Knives tampered with the system."  
" How long ago did you say this was?"  
" One hundre-- I mean, uh... 47 years ago!"  
Nikki sighed, " Why don't you just have him commited or somethin'? He sounds pretty psycho to me!"  
" It wouldn't work, he'd just bust out of their anyway... and I don't anyone hurt. Well, you'd better go. It's getting dark and your parents are probably worried sick about you."  
Nikki stood, " Probably not, but... I guess so. Well, I'll see ya later, then."  
She ran out the door and to the stairs, waved for a bit, then headed off back home.  
Vash stood in the doorway and watched her go down the street, smiling,  
" You're a good kid, Nikki."  
  
Nikki beamed as she reached the porch to her house, glad that she knew a little bit more about Vash, other than the fact he was a doofus. She opened the door and stepped inside, an unfamiliar face standing there to greet her, grinning wickedly,  
" Surprise, sweetheart." 


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle Begins

Chapter 14: The Battle Begins  
  
" Has anybody seen Nikki today?"  
" No."  
" That's strange! She never misses school..."  
Vash overheard a couple girls talking in the schoolyard as he walked past. He stopped when he heard that statement.   
" I hope nothing happened to her!" One of them said, suddenly noticing that Vash was standing in the middle of the road, stopped. She lowered her voice,  
" Maybe he got her pregnant."  
Vash heard it, no matter how low the girl's voice was. It was almost funny, thinking about it. But the fact that Nikki wasn't at school that day, and the fact she never missed any school wasn't. He sped off in the direction of her house to go see if she was alright. Bryan eyed him from around the corner and silently hurried after him.  
  
As Vash reached the porch, he could feel a definant change in temperature. It was colder here than back at the school. He readied his gun and stepped up to the door, opening it slowly. He aimed it at anything that looked suspicious,  
" Nikki? You here?"  
Suddenly, something hit him in the back of his head, sending him to his knees. A little voice followed after,  
" You'd better get out of here, Mister. I'm telling you, I'll-- Vash?"  
" Nice to see you too Michael..."  
Michael dropped the bat and ran to Vash's side,  
" I'm sorry. I thought you were the bad man again."  
" Huh? Bad man?"  
Vash repeated, rubbing the back of his head sorely. Michael nodded and pointed to the far wall.  
KNIVES  
  
" Knives..."  
Michael then started tugging on Vash's arm and pulled him upstairs,  
" Help them, Please!!"  
" Who?"  
Vash let Michael lead him to the upstairs bathroom, where both Frank and Lucille lay. Lucille was in the bathroom closet, head stuck in the sink, and blood running all over the towels and mirror. As soon as Vash had opened it, her body had fallen to the floor, making Michael scream and run clear out of the room. Frank was in the bathtub, his blood mixing with the water as he slowly drowned in it.  
" Frank!"  
Vash quickly pulled him out of the water and laid him flat on the tile. He was surprised when the man opened his eyes,  
" Y-you..."  
" What happened here, Frank?"  
Frank could barely speak, his voice raspy and out of breath,  
" He... came for...her..."  
" Who?"  
" He said... a good father knows...his daughter..."  
" What? I don't understand."  
" You are her father... aren't you?"  
Vash nodded, " Yeah, I am."  
" Then... sorry..."  
He struggled for a bit, but finally, death overcame him. Vash hung his head,  
" Dammit..."  
" What's going on here?!"  
Vash spun around to see Bryan standing in the doorway, Michael hiding behind his leg.  
He stood, walking passed the two of them solemnly,  
" Knives..."  
" Knives?" Bryan repeated, questioning him with hate. Michael tugged on Bryan's pant leg and pointed,  
" On the wall!"  
He turned to see the word Knives, written in big red letters. He walked over to it and wiped his fingers across the IVE. It was still wet...  
" Blood?"  
He turned to Vash, who was already at the bottom of the stairs.  
" That's his style. He needs blood to write his warnings. This incident is almost the same as my wife's murder."  
"Wife?"  
Vash nodded.  
" If you had a wife, then what were you doing with Nikki?"  
" I was comforting her. Like I said, my wife died. Nikki's all I have left to remind me of her."  
Bryan stopped on the middle step,  
" But then... that would mean..."  
" Nikki's my daughter."  
Bryan felt his heart stop,  
"... you're..."  
Michael ran down passed Bryan and met up with Vash at the bottom,  
" So, you're gonna go get her?"  
Vash opened the door and stepped out onto the porch,  
" Yep. And you're sure they went that way?"  
He pointed to the north of the house. Michael nodded,  
" Yep. I know they did!"  
Bryan, over his shock of these events, stepped out onto the porch as well,  
" I'm coming with you."  
" No."  
He stopped, startled at Vash's sudden reaction.  
" You stay her and watch Michael. You might want to call the police, too."  
Bryan nodded and sat down on the porch. Michael watched saddly as Vash started walking away, and shouted to him  
" Be Careful, Vash!"  
He smiled,  
" You know me!"  
  
( Apparently, not well enough...)  
He laughed mercilessly, and grinned just as horrible, blue eyes shining in a flash of lightning. The storm would be a perfect setting for his demise... 


	15. Chapter 15: Remember Part One

Chapter 15: Remember  
Part One  
  
Vash arrived on the battle field just as the winds started picking up. There was a nasty storm stirring in the sky, and he hoped he could get this over with before it started. Sands formed small whirlwinds that lasted for about two seconds, then died down, then picked up again, and two seconds later were gone all over. There were no trees this time, nothing to hide behind incase things got bad, just sand, a desert that reminded him oddly of home.  
" Knives!"  
Knives didn't even bother to turn around,  
" I'm guessing you're not here to visit your dear old brother, now are you?"  
" Where is she, Knives? What have you done with Nikki?"  
The platinum smirked, " Who me? Oh, I haven't done anything with her... but, ah, you might want to ask them."  
He pointed passed Vash, when a girl suddenly screamed out his name,  
" Vash!"  
Vash spun around, seeing that Nikki was being held back by a man he recognized,  
" You?!"  
The man chuckled, his yellow eyes gleaming in a flash of lightning. Vash stared wide-eyed in shock,  
" But I-I..."  
" On the contrary, Vash The Stampede... you did nothing but make me stronger..."  
Nikki looked at him, tears in her eyes,  
" Vash The--"  
The man's laughter drowned out the last word, so it seemed as if she mouthed it. Then the man raised his left hand and swirled it around, Nikki uncontrollably going around with it. He suddenly drew her head to his, kissing her for an unknown amount of seconds while she screamed with her mouth closed. Vash ran at him, fury building within him,  
" Stop it!!"  
All of a sudden, he flew backward toward Knives, landing at his feet,  
" Did you actually think I'd let you reach her? You've got to be kidding!"  
" Let Her GO!!"  
" Vash..."  
He pushed Nikki to the dirt, chuckling at her as she wiped her mouth off. Unexpectedly, though, she struggled to get to her feet and punched him, but found herself on the floor again. How did he do it? She tried at him again and again, only to find each try ended with the same result, she'd lose. Nikki stood one final time and punched at him, a very weak punch at that. He easily moved, kicking her in the back to the dirt.  
Vash saw all of this going on, and soon, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood and ran back over to them, drawing his gun this time, and fired a bullet right into the man's head. The man fell to the ground, dead and... made of wood?   
He knelt down beside Nikki and placed a hand on her shoulder,   
" You okay?"  
She nodded, but then they both heard laughing from behind them. Vash helped Nikki to her feet and turned around, blocking her from view,  
" Leave her alone, Knives. She's had enough!"  
Knives nodded, disappointed,  
" Alright, I suppose, if the runt means that much to you..."  
Vash turned his head slightly,  
" Go on Nikki, get out of here."  
" But what about you?"  
" I'll be fine, just go while you still can."  
She nodded and headed in the opposite direction. As soon as she was far enough away, Vash fixed his gaze back on Knives,  
" Now, should we finish what we started 17 years ago, or is this a whole new game?"  
Knives smirked and fired his gun of at Vash hitting him in the leg,  
" Whole new game."  
  
The sounds of the battle caused her to turn back. What she saw, she didn't like,  
" Vash!"  
Vash was being beaten to the ground, a dirt and bloody mess. She could tell he was hurt, with the way he was coughing, he was spitting up blood. Nikki covered her mouth and started running back,  
" Vash!!"  
Knives smirked and aimed the gun at her. Vash jerked his head up in the direction of Knives' target,  
" No! Nikki Go Back!!"  
Nikki stopped, frozen when she realized what he was aiming at.  
" Nikki!"  
Knives caulked the gun and pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet aimed for her heart.  
" NIKKI!!" 


	16. Chapter 15: Remember Part Two

Chapter 15: Remember  
Part Two  
  
" NIKKI!!"  
She couldn't move. She knew the bullet was coming at her, but it was as if she was frozen. Vash realized this and looked up at his brother,  
" Knives!"  
Knives did nothing but grin. Vash forced himself up off the ground and darted toward her, trying to be faster than the bullet... which seemed to be going in slow motion for dramatic emphasis.  
Nikki knew she was crying, but she was too numb to feel her tears. She wasn't ready to die, not yet. She still had two years of school yet, she still had the prom, she still had her father to find. Little did she know, he was heading straight for her.  
" Nikki!!"  
" Vash?!"  
Vash darted in front of her at the last second, taking the bullet in the gut. Suddenly, the air seemed to explode with them, about 100 coming at them at once. Vash held his arms out to either side,  
" Stay behind me, sweetheart."  
Nikki did as she was told, then suddenly realized what he'd said,  
( Oh God...)  
He turned his head slightly and smiled at her, before the bullets hit. But as soon as they did, his smile twisted in pain, and he faced forward staring Knives down as each one collided with his body. Some of them went right through and grazed her.  
( "Ughhh... God! I hate you !!")  
(" Your daughter's a fool!")  
She closed her eyes and covered her ears, back up against his. She could feel him shuddering, and it was even more painful for her to feel than it was for him. Suddenly, the onslaught stopped, leaving a cold hint to the air. Nikki turned around, glad to see he was still standing, but to her dismay, he fell to his knees seconds later, than to the ground completely. She couldn't believe what was happening. First, Frank and Lucille, now...  
" Daddy!!"  
The sky rumbled ominously as the clouds churned, rain slowly beginning to pour. Nikki knelt beside him, quickly turning him over. His eyes were closed, and the rain droplets softly splattered against his face, streaming down his cheeks like tears. Thunder bellowed and lightning crashed, lighting up his face to where she could see the blood dripping from his lips.  
" Daddy..."  
The image of the man in the rocking chair suddenly became clear, as she stared at Vash's lifeless features. The image smiled at her and a crash of lighning brought her back to reality. A tear flowed from her eye, mixing with the bitter rain and she shook her head,  
" No..."  
Grabbing him firmly by the shoulders, she shook him fiercly,  
" Get up."  
There was no response.  
" Get up! Please! You have to get up!!"  
She shook him a few more times, but it was no use. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she screamed louder and louder, over the thunder and lightning,  
" PLEASE!! DADDY, GET UP!! SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!!.....C'mon, dammit!"  
She kept shaking him, knowing it would do no good, she never stopped, she refused to stop.  
" Get up...get up...get up...get u--"  
" I'm afraid your daddy's gone little one."  
Suddenly, she was five years old again, back in her her little red dress, with her hair up in pigtails, (imagine a little blonde Asuka) and was shaking her dead father in the pouring rain. Knives was still laughing behind her, but as soon as she snatched Vash's gun off the ground, she   
was back to being sixteen. She aimed the gun shakily at her uncle, hands lightly gripping the trigger.  
Knives smirked, " Do you even know how to use that thing?"  
" Does it matter? All I have to do is pull the trigger and you'll be dead."  
He cackled maniacally,  
" You've got a lot to learn about me, kid."  
He disappeared, reappearing behind her with his gun aimed at her shoulder  
" A lot."  
He fired it, the bullet slicing right through her muscle and bone to the otherside. She stumbled forward, tripping on a stone and smashing into the hard sand landscape. She pushed herself up off the ground to her hands and knees, but he kicked her in the stomach, flipping her over and making her slide a few feet. Nikki staggered to her feet, very pissed at this point. She aimed the gun at him once more, but he disappeared again, reappearing behind her. She was ready this time. Bringing her arm up, she elbowed him in the face, breaking his nose and making it bleed. He stumbled backward, regaining his balance as he covered his face,  
" You little-- what the?!"  
He stared wide-eyed as she struggled to keep hold of the transforming gun. Nikki screamed as both of her arms began forming into one, he bones twisting and forming a giant root-like arm with friges near the end.  
" THERE'S NO WAY!!"  
He screamed over the whirr of the powered up cannon. Rain streaked down the arm, making it's appearance somewhat slimy. Nikki screamed as it kept going, her whole body being racked with absolute pain. She aimed the huge cannon at Knives and started screaming,  
" What's happening to me?!"  
" Angel Arm..." Knives whispered breathelessly, unable to believe she was able to use it. Unless...  
" Vash...?!"  
Nikki screamed, emitting an enormous amount of energy,  
" This is for my FATHER!!!"  
He stood there, watching it come at him full force, and the only thing he managed to get out was,  
" Oh shit..."  
  
Michael had fallen asleep on the porch, leaving Bryan alone to watch for the police. Suddenly, a huge rumble surged under his feet, almost causing him to fall over. His green eyes darted all around, looking for the cause. It had been a few hours, but...  
" Could it be?"  
  
Nikki stood alone, her arms back to normal, as she held the gun out in front of her still. She breathed heavily, enough energy taken out of her to light up the entire city. She gasped,  
" Take that... you bastard..."  
Finally, her legs gave out, and she fell to the groud, smiling as she drifted out of conciousness.  
  
" Nikki? Can you hear me?! Nikki?!"  
Nikki opened her eyes slowly and coughed. Bryan was kneeling over her, smiling.  
" Am I dead?"  
" No. You're home."  
" Well isn't that the same thing?"  
Suddenly, she remembered what all happened,  
" Vash!"  
She sat up straight and looked at Bryan,  
" Vash, where is he? Is he alright? Did he make it?"  
Bryan turned his head away, not able to look her in the eyes. Nikki covered her mouth, knowing all too well what that meant,  
" No..."  
She leaned into Bryan, sobbing uncontrollably. Bryan wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently,  
( Damn you, Vash.) 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: On A Prayer

Chapter 16: On A Prayer  
  
Nikki silently walked down the street. School had let out about an hour ago, and she couldn't stand to be there any longer than she had to. She soon found she was standing in front of her old house, the one she'd lived in for almost her whole life. It was being renovated, and the new family was to move in next week. She frowned, remembering the time Vash had come in to save her from Frank's wrath after she'd gotten drunk that night. The memory brought tears to her eyes, and she quickly hurried on toward the city, since her aunt lived on the other side of town. Damn him, damn that Knives... if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be in this mess right now. She prayed that bastard was burning in Hell for what he did.  
  
Upon reaching 10th avenue, Nikki saw kids and their parents walking down the sidewalk together, smiling at each other. She also noticed that she was standing right in front of Ben's shop, and looked up at the huge letters on top of the building, remembering the first time she'd ever seen Vash. She'd gotten the weirdest feeling the first time she saw him, like there was a connection between the two of them or something,  
( Yeah, maybe blood?)  
Her eyes became very watery as she looked up ast the sign, and unknowingly, a single tear slid softly down her cheek. She hurried along, not wanting to cause a huge scene in public.  
  
( There's a ship out, On the ocean, At the mercy of the sea)  
  
Nikki trudged slowly down the road, her feet leading her to the side of a deserted highway. Few cars ever went that way anymore, so there was no real chance of her getting hit.  
  
( It's been tossed about, Lost and broken, Wandering aimlessly)  
  
She looked out over the railing and saw a small beach, the sunsetting across the water bringing tears to her eyes. She remembered a time when Vash had followed her and her friends to the beach at sunset. It had really annoyed her then, but she would gladly have welcomed it now.  
( And God somehow you know that ship is me)  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes with her coat and shivered, a chilled breeze brushing past her smoothly.  
  
( Cause there's a lighthouse, In a harbour, Shining faithfully)  
  
She sighed, a dim light suddenly brushing against her face. Looking upward, she noticed that the abandoned lighthouse on the cliff was glowing softly. It shown little on the water, but what was there, was beautiful...  
  
( Pouring it's light out, Across the water, For this sinking soul to see)  
  
Nikki shook her head and turned to leave, a familiar voice stopping her in her tracks...  
  
( That someone out there still believes in me)  
  
" Nikki!"  
She slowly looked back to see Bryan running up the road toward her. He stopped beside her and sighed,  
" I thought you'd be here... this is where you always come when you're sad."  
She turned away from him and took in a deep breath, " Just... leave me alone, Bryan, okay?"  
Hugging herself, she started up the road back to her aunt's. He started to go after her, but someone put a hand on his shoulder,  
" Just let her go... she's been hurt enough already."  
" And what's that supposed to mean, Sindy?!"  
The brunette balled her fists, " Don't you get it?! She doesn't want to talk to you! Don't force her to do something she doesn't want to do!!"  
She smacked him over the head and folded her arms, walking back toward the city.  
  
( On a prayer, In a song, I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on)  
  
Nikki sniffled, a small red car whizzing past her. Her mind was a jumbled mess of voices, mostly Vash's, but with a few others mixed in,  
( I ride this bus!)  
( What kind of life would I have, if I couldn't comfort a beautiful girl when she's upset?)  
  
( Raining down, Against the wind, I'm reaching out till we reach the circle's end)  
  
Nikki shook her head and bolted down the highway, soon coming to an exit. She ran down the ramp and to a small street, running up to one of the nicer houses and running inside. She slammed the door and ran upstairs, her aunt shouting from the kitchen,  
" Nikki? Is that you?"  
Nikki leaned against the shut door of her bedroom and slid down, tucking her arms under her knees. She stayed there for a few moments, repeating only one thing,  
" I want my daddy, I want my daddy..."  
  
( When you come back to me again)  
  
She let her tears flow freely, her shoulders shaking and rattling the door a few times.  
  
( There's a moment, That we all come to, In our own time and our own space)  
  
Nikki looked over and noticed a few pictures had fallen from her dresser. One of them was one she'd taken at Spring Break. Vash was there, throwing a few donuts at the birds. He'd knocked out two or three that day, he even hit Bryan with one of them.  
  
( Where all that we've done, We can undo, If our heart's in the right place)  
  
( What are you, my father?! Just... leave... me...alone! Ugghh God! I hate you!!)   
A few droplets of water splattered on the photo, and she mentally kicked herself for the things she'd said to him.  
( My daughter hates me--)  
( You're daughter's a fool!)  
She nodded at the memory, " Yeah, I was a fool... and I don't hate you, I never hated you... I miss you."  
  
( On a prayer, In a song, I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on)  
  
" Nikki!"   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, which startled her. She quickly walked over to her bed and grabbed a pillow, burying her face in it,  
" Go Away!!"  
" Nikki, you're friends are here... it's Sindy and Bryan, dear. Now please, come ou--"  
" Go Away!"   
She hurled the pillow at the door and sat down on her bed, curling up under the covers.  
  
( Raining down, Against the wind, I'm reaching out till we reachg the circle's end)  
  
" I'm sorry you two," her aunt said sadly, " She just doesn't want to talk right now. Poor girl just lost her parents you know..."  
" Y' mean Va--" Bryan quickly covered Sindy's mouth and smiled,  
" We'll be going now, then... call us if there's some way we can help, alright?"  
He quickly pushed Sindy toward the stairs and lead her outside, pushing her against a wall,  
" What's the matter with you? Her aunt doesn't know about Vash!"  
" Neither did I until two minutes ago!! Why didn't you tell me before all this?"  
" Cause I didn't know either!!"  
" What are you two doing? Bryan, I thought you were with Nikki... shame, shame..."  
  
( When you come back to me again)  
  
Sindy looked up at the man standing in front of them, her eyes widening to twice their size,  
" Oh... my God..."  
  
( Again and again I see my yesterdays in front of me)  
  
Nikki kept the blanket over her head and started to cry,  
" I want my daddy..."  
  
( Unfolding like a mystery)  
  
Silently, he walked right past the two standing by the porch and rang the bell, sighing, then tapping his foot,  
" They always take so long..."  
Finally, her aunt opened the door and frowned,  
" Hello, who are you?"  
" Yeah, I'm a friend from Nikki's school, by any chance is she home right now?"  
" Yes, but I'm afraid she won't talk to you, she isn't--"  
" Can I please, just see her for a minute?"  
She sighed, hesitant at first, but let him in,  
" Alright, you seem nice enough..."  
She led him upstairs to Nikki's room and knocked on the door,  
" Nikki, there's someone her to see you... Please, come on out."  
No answer.  
" Nikki?"  
He put an ear up to the door, upon hearing a small sob, and slumped his shoulders. She was crying.  
Her aunt sighed,  
" You see, I'm afraid Nikki's not talking to anyone right no--"  
He turned the knob and slowly opened the door, a slight creak as the hinges went to work... A dim light fell upon the large lump on the bed, which was shaking and shuddering constantly. He heard her whispering one phrase over and over and smiled. She sniffled, continuing her small chant,  
" I want my daddy, I want my daddy, I want my daddy, I want my daddy..."  
" Here I am."  
  
( You're changing all, that is and used to be)  
  
Nikki silenced herself, waiting for the voice to start talking again,  
" Hey, Nikki."  
Nikki quickly sat up and looked over toward the door. In the dim light was the one thing she'd been praying for all her life. Her mouth hung open and she mouthed one small word, a word that now meant something to her;  
Daddy  
  
( On a prayer)  
  
" Daddy!"   
Quickly, she hopped off the bed and ran to him, sobbing. Crashing into him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Vash was dumbstruck by this, and stumbled backward to catch his balance. She tugged on the back of his coat, trying to get for sure he was real.  
  
( In a song, I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on)  
  
All he could do to comfort her was stroke her hair,  
" Nikki--"  
" Don't ever leave me again..."  
  
( Raining down, Against the wind, I'm reaching out till we reach the circle's end)  
  
He blinked, smiling warmly as he hushed her tears,  
" I won't, Nikki..."  
  
( When you come back to me again)  
  
" I promise..." 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: A New Beginning

Chapter 17: A New Beginning 

Two Years Later

" Are we there yet?"  
Bryan impatiently moaned, as the two of them walked closer to what seemed to be a town. Nikki shrugged,  
" I dunno... I think there in the town just up ahead."  
" Ugghh... Why did I agree to go on this trip? Why, why with you?"  
Nikki opened her mouth to say something, but refrained, walking quickly away from him. Bryan let out another moan and sped up to catch her,  
" Why didn't he say it was so hot here?"  
" Well it wouldn't be hot if you weren't wearing all black!" Nikki screamed through her teeth. Bryan smacked a hand against his forehead,  
" I wouldn't be wearing all black if you told me it was hot HERE!"  
" Well, I thought you knew that already!"  
" How would I have known if you never told me!"  
" Shut up, Bryan!"  
" You!"

There was a small graveyard right outside of town. From the looks of it, Nikki could tell very few people ever visited the place. She saw that only one person was there at the time, and that was exactly who she was looking for,  
" Va...er, I mean...God... Dad!"  
Vash looked up to see Nikki and Bryan in the distance,  
" Hey!"  
Nikki ran up to him, Bryan running closely behind. She hugged him when she reached him, smiling brightly. Vash smiled down at her,  
" What are you doing here? I thought--"  
" I graduated already! See!"  
She pulled out a little certificate and handed it to him. He blinked, turning the paper every which way,  
" Don't understand it... but hey! That's great!"  
They hugged again. Bryan let out a moan and muttered,  
" Oh, please..."  
" Mr. Vash!"  
All three of them looked up to see a woman coming toward them. She was waving and her eyes were gleaming brightly,  
" Mr. Vash, I-- oh... who's this?"  
She pointed to Nikki and blinked. Vash smiled,  
" That's Nikki... I found her back when I was on Earth--"  
" It's nice to meet you, Nikki!" She grabbed Nikki's hand and shook it up and down furiously, jolting the girl around,  
" My name is Milly Thompson! I'm glad to see you. I remember when you were a baby about this small, and--"  
Milly stopped upon seeing Bryan behind them. She dropped Nikki's hand and stared at him, disbelieve in her eyes. He was wearing an all black suit, black shoes, and black sunglasses. His shirt just happened to be unbuttoned halfway, as well. Nikki blinked, noticing how intently Milly was staring at him. Vash was confused as well. Milly stepped forward a bit, placing a hand over her heart,  
" Bryan...?"

To Be Continued

A/N: So, how did y'all like it? Thanx to everyone who reviewed this, it makes me glad to know that I can write if I truly want to... since all my FCAT scores are seriously low... N E Wayz, double thanx to Yasuhiro Nightow! If it weren't for him, there would be no Trigun! Then what kind of world would we live in...? Okay, too scary to think about! And yes, I'm planning on writing a sequel, hopefully I don't get grounded anytime soon! Also, there will be a prequel, so that maybe I can have a full story for once, instead of skipping around and confusing people! Ah, well...

ZTX 1/24/03  
( Finally! What a relief!)


End file.
